


with those kind eyes

by lavenderlotion



Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post X-Men: First Class (2011), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Telepathy, Trans Emma Frost, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Leaving the fan running to clear out the rest of the steam, Emma flipped off the bathroom light and stepped back into her suite, only to immediately stumble to a halt as her eyes cut across her to room to her bed.He was still here.Andhe was smoking.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Logan (X-Men)
Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793212
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	with those kind eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the X-Salon’s Summer of Smut prompt: Hand Jobs
> 
> I... this is the most self-indulgent pairing I've ever written in my life. Anyone who knows me will know why. There will 1000% be _lots_ more of these two from here on out.

Emma rolled her shoulders as she stepped out of the shower, steam clinging to her skin and wafting into the large room from the open shower stall. Closing her eyes, she tipped her head back with a long breath, stretching her arms up towards the ceiling and raising onto the tips of her toes. Her mind ran through the very, very long list of things she needed to do by the end of her day and wondered how politely she could tell Erik to go  _ fuck _ himself. 

She was attempting to run a goddamn company, after all. She only had so much time to devote to the Brotherhood—especially when the organization had such a horrendous name. Looking at herself in the mirror, Emma smoothed her hair away from her face and inspected her skin before she started going through her routine. She forcefully pushed away any thoughts she had of the completely pointless tasks Erik had assigned her. 

By the time she’d finished slathering her face with oils and serums and creams, her mind felt marginally clearer. 

Leaving the fan running to clear out the rest of the steam, Emma flipped off the bathroom light and stepped back into her suite, only to immediately stumble to a halt as her eyes cut across her to room to her bed. 

He was still here.  _ And _ he was smoking. 

A frowned curled around her lips when she realized she hadn’t noticed either fact. Dammit, but this was just proof that taking a target home was too dangerous. Emma had assumed he would have left as she showered, but... clearly, this man was intent on surprising her at every turn.

Moving through his mind was easy, easier still to take control. His thoughts were very... focused, to say the least, and as she crossed her arms under her chest his eyes followed the swell of her breasts and his attention zeroed into her naked form. A litany of praise bled through his mind, which Emma appreciated for both the kind words  _ and _ for how very, very easy it made taking over. 

Suddenly, he moved to drop his cigar into the glass of water kept on her bedside table, a frown tugging his lips down as he watched his arm curiously. His mind lit up with recognition—not of her, seeing as the chances they’d ever crossed paths were slim to none—but of her powers. He’d known a telepath in the past but... those memories were hazy and Emma couldn’t get to him without focusing deeper. 

“Now that ain’t fair, sweetheart,” Logan told her with a rather handsome pout across his face, though she didn’t pay it much attention, eyes otherwise focused on the stretch of naked skin against her silk sheets. 

Emma had no idea what the hell Erik needed with this man—she usually didn’t, after all—but she certainly wasn’t going to complain that he hadn’t left even if it did unnerve her. 

For a target, he was certainly attractive...  _ and _ quite talented with his tongue. 

“What’s not fair is the wretched scent you were sinking into my sheets,” Emma told him calmly, raising an eyebrow when he went back to staring at her, cigar seemingly forgotten as his dick started fattening up with blood.

_ Men. _

“My apologies, baby,” Logan told her in a drawl, a smirk climbing across his face as she rolled her eyes and started slowly walking across the room. 

She headed to her vanity and brushed her hair out, feeling his eyes like a physical caress over her skin as she skimmed his thoughts. Erik needed... something from this man. Emma wasn’t sure what it was. That wasn’t her job, as she was deftly reminded. That was fine, though. Emma had enough going on with  _ Frost International _ as it was. 

“God you are fuckin’  _ gorgeous,  _ baby girl,” Logan told her, his voice a crude promise that caused her lips to tip up into a smile as she watched her reflection. “Don’t know what the hell came over ya to take me home last night,  _ ‘specially _ to a home like this, but I’m sure glad for it.”

“It certainly wasn’t because of your speech,” she commented, meeting his eyes in the mirror and sending him a grin. 

She smoothed her hand over her hair and, while she would deny it, appreciated his words. He tossed his head back in a laugh, stretching his throat and exposing a little patch of grey hairs under his jaw. Transitioning had certainly been no easy task. The circles she ran in inspired gossip, after all, and despite her influence and power, there were still... whispers, little murmurings here and there that she knew she’d never been able to completely leave behind. 

Meeting his eyes in the mirror, Emma felt powerful under his heavy gaze. “You’ve certainly made it worth my while,” she told him, letting her eyes fall to the patchwork of bruises that littered her hips and rib cage, marks that would fit to Logan’s fingertips and the spread of his lips that she rather quite enjoyed. 

No lover had ever marked her like this. 

“C’mere ‘n let me take care ‘a ya, darlin’,” Logan demanded, sitting up and moving until he was at the end of her mattress, feet firmly planted on the floor and his rather muscled thighs looking a bit like a throne. “A Queen like you deserves to come  _ at least _ twice ‘fore I leave.”

A smile slipped across her face without her permission and she nearly laughed.  _ Queen _ was quite fitting, Emma thought, considering the alias she took up in more dramatic company. There was something about Logan... something in his voice, across his face, in his thoughts, that made her want more of him. She’d been with men in the past, sure, but only a few of those encounters had been born from genuine desire. There was nothing that could bring a woman power quite like her body. 

Even the encounters she’d  _ wanted... _ well none of them had felt like being with Logan. 

Placing her hairbrush down, Emma embraced her nakedness for the way Logan’s eyes were tracking over her frame. She’d never felt so honestly confident in her own skin. It was only a few steps to her bed and only a moment to get a knee on her mattress before swinging herself up onto Logan’s lap. His thighs were covered in a dusting of dark that tickled her skin as she sat on the throne Logan had made for her. She slid her hands along the wide breadth of his shoulders to cup his neck, leaning close and watching as his eyes dilated. 

“Whoever said I was going to let you leave?” Emma teased, their lips brushing together feather-light as Logan’s rough hand wrapped around her growing hardness. Her erection filled faster than it’d had in  _ years _ under Logan’s careful teasing and when he finally pressed up to kiss her properly, she let herself get lost in the taste of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i love you flesh into blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683509) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion)




End file.
